The present invention comprises of a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP037’. ‘SAKIMP037’ originated from an interspecific hybridization between Impatiens ‘NE-4391’, an unpatented proprietary white flowered Impatiens breeding line and Impatiens ‘NF-4858’, an unpatented proprietary scarlet flowered Impatiens breeding line in Misato, Japan.
In September 2009, the female parent line ‘NE-4391’ and male parent line ‘NF-4858’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included compact growth habit, vigorous rooting, bright flower color and variegated leaves. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. From June to August 2012, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and reevaluated for stability of traits. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP037’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.